


The Black Stallion: The Black's POV

by blueroanmare



Category: The Black Stallion Series - Walter Farley
Genre: Black Stallion, Black's POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroanmare/pseuds/blueroanmare
Summary: I absolutely love the Black Stallion, so I decided to rewrite the first book from the Black's POV.





	1. Homeward Bound

I was so tired. The men had kept me moving across the desert for many miles. I fought them the whole way. I wanted my mares and my kind master. These men had no thought for my wishes but drove me where I didn’t want to go. I grew angrier and angrier every step. 

Finally we reached a town. There was a great expanse of water, more than I had ever seen in my life. The many people and the water drove me wild. Someone wrestled a cloth over my eyes. I was furious. I reared and struck out, hoping to catch the man who had done such a thing. I shook my head mightily, trying to toss the cloth off. I could feel my beautiful black hide foaming. I was getting tired, but I wasn’t about to show them that. I bared my teeth and snaked my head out blindly, but the ropes that held my halter held. I rose again and screamed. I could feel myself being pulled forward, and immediately braced my legs. Swish! Burning pain lashed at my rump. Startled, I dashed forward, feeling a body fall as I trampled him. Suddenly I did not feel sand under my feet, but a hard surface that rang as my hooves found purchase. I felt myself exoriably pulled upwards and finally to a flat surface. I struggled but my strength was fading. Now the men seemed to pause, and I did too, wondering what would happen next. The cloth ripped off my face! But before I could do anything, the whipped slashed my rump and I jumped forward into a dark cave. The door was slammed shut and panic enveloped me. I tore about, kicking and striking at the wood...it was a stall, I figured. I had heard of such things, but I was a wild horse of the desert. I didn’t deserve to be shut up in a dark place! I screamed several times to be let out but no one did. 

Eventually, I exhausted myself and calmed down enough to cool down. Soon I felt the floor moving and panicked. I tried to kick the door down again. I did not like the feel of the moving stall. It made me feel a bit sick, but I was determined to get out of there! I screamed and kicked again but it was useless. 

The dark-skinned man that captured me from the desert took care of me. He never spoke to me but threw me hay when he thought I needed some. I was hungry. All the antics I’d been doing burned energy, energy I needed to replace. I was still very angry with him, and he had to be quick to drop a bucket of water before I attacked him. Only my thirst drove me to be careful not to knock the bucket down. He swore at me a few times, but I didn’t care. He stole me from my mares! He kept me captive in this stall on a tossing sea. Yes, it was a ship that I was on, as I figure out finally, now that they left my top door open. There was nothing to be seen in the distance but water. I worried about where they were taking me, but I soon dismissed this. My whole energy was focused on getting out of this wretched place. I banged on the walls long into the night before finally standing in exhaustion. I did not lie down, for I wanted to be alert in case anything happened. And besides, I would allow no man to come into the stall, so they did not clean it out. The floor soon grew dirty and I disdained to lie down on the straw. 

One night as I was peering out at the stars, I smelled a new person. A boy slowly approached me. Hah! He was not going to touch me! I whistled angrily at him and pinned my ears back. Then I turned and blended into the darkness. The boy came up to the door. I could have bitten him then and there, but there was another scent mixed in with the boy-scent. Something sweet? He put white stuff on my door and went away. I checked to see he had gone before smelling the white lumps. It seemed harmless. I carefully nibbled one thoughtfully. Oh! It was very sweet! And very good. I hungrily ate the rest of the lumps, and turned to my hay with satisfaction. 

Every night after that the red haired boy left some white lumps on my stall door. I waited until he went away again to eat them. Sometimes he did not see me, as I was too restless and kicked about my stall. My hind foot had a splinter in it, but I did not care. I was still too angry at my captivity, although the boy was becoming a familiar figure. He spoke quietly and kindly and did not make any sudden movements. I decided the fellow wasn’t so bad after all, but he was a two-legger, and that kind cannot be trusted in the least.


	2. The Storm

One night, the boy came to me to give me my sweet treats. It was a hot night, and I could smell the storm in the air. I pricked my ears in the direction of the storm. The boy tread carefully on the deck, and I turned to look at him. I could have spun and ran to the back of my stall again, but I was too interested in the storm signals. I gave him a whistle in greeting, then turned to look out to sea again. 

The boy became brave since I was calm for him. He put a piece of treat in his hand and proffered it to me. I looked at him puzzled. I gave a quiet whistle to see if I would scare him off. He didn’t move. Hm. I really wanted the white lumps, but was unsure of him. No one else had been that close to me, not even the dark-skinned man. Staring him down, I decided that he wouldn’t try to hit me. I leaned tentatively forward, ready to leap back at the least movement. The boy held still. I lipped the treat off his hand and drew back. The boy watched me for a moment then walked away again to his stall. 

The wind picked up and the storm that I smelled came at last. Desert storms were violent but quick. I didn’t know how a storm on the ocean would be like though. To my great astonishment, the waves rose up higher and higher, and the ship rose up on the crests of the waves, then plunged down to the bottom of the waves. I had taken thought already to eat plenty of hay when the storm was only beginning. Hay is the best thing for horses to prevent seasickness. I was terrified not with the lightning, but the speed that the ship was plunging to and fro, like a wild animal caught in a trap. I screamed several times, but barely had the balance to kick about. The people were running and shouting all over the place. Don’t they know what to do? The rising panic of the mob made my panic all the more vivid. Get me out of here! I heard the ship’s rumbling fall away to silence. There was something wrong with it! I saw the dark-skinned man running and trying to grab other people. He took no thought of me. Suddenly the boat plunged and I saw him lose his balance. He was too close to the edge and fell into the water. 

I gave a loud call for help again, and suddenly I saw a flash of wet red hair. The boy! He struggled with my door and finally it swung open. I didn’t know what to do at first. I looked at the boy, the open door, and the plunging sea. Suddenly I saw the rail was broken and I lost my head. I snorted, and galloped for the opening. I gave a great leap, accidentally knocking the boy into the water with me. I landed with a great splash, and immediately started swimming. My legs pistoned through the foaming water, and I had to work hard to keep my head afloat. Horses know how to swim naturally, and I moved my legs in a long trot motion. I needed to get away from the ship, which was slowly slipping below the waves. 

I suddenly felt a yank on my halter. I furiously shook my head and turned my neck to see who was holding me back. I realized the boy had hold of my rope in desperation. I saw no one came to his aid to try to lift him into a boat. I turned my head and found I could swim while dragging him. He was coming with me. I was terrified, but glad that the boy would be with me. I felt him put his whole trust in me to keep him safe. I saved my mares many times from other stallions and dangers. I could certainly try to keep one boy safe, as long as I was able to save myself. The boy helped me by swimming as much as he could himself. He wasn’t very good at it, but it did help. 

Instinct told me the direction to swim in, and so I did my best against the immense waves. I swam for a very long time. Suddenly I stopped. A breeze came to my extended nostrils. Land? I turned my body toward the scent and plunged forward again. Soon the storm lessened considerably. The strong sea breeze blew in a different direction, and again I changed my heading. Several times during that long night I had to turn again to follow the distant land scent. The sun finally rose with red streaks across the sky, and I could tell the land was close by. The boy was exhausted, and so was I, but he dozed, putting his full weight on my tired head. At last, I saw green land. I only hoped that I would be able to get to this land easily. I screamed victoriously. I was almost there! There! My hooves felt the sand. New energy filled me. I had had enough of the watery world and wished only have firm ground beneath my hooves. I started to gallop, forgetting completely that the boy was attached to me. I felt him struggle but ignored him. I was on land! My head jerked suddenly and the weight dropped away, leaving the boy panting on the sand. I was free from him! I put on an extra spurt of speed and left him behind me.


	3. The Island

I galloped up the sandy hill to the top and paused. I was terribly thirsty from the long night of swimming and the salty water in my nose and throat. I snorted hard to clear my nose again, and sniffed for fresh water. I turned my head carefully, and to my great relief smelled fresh clean water on the breeze. I trotted toward the scent. I found a small pool under the shade of a few palm trees. The scene was familiar to me, as I had often traveled to oases in the desert. After quenching my raging thirst, I dropped on the sand to have a roll. I was still wet from the swim, and that would help me dry off. I also realized I still had that hated halter on. Well, now that I was down in the sand, I could fix that. I rolled and kicked my legs in the air, rubbing every inch of my face in the sand. One ear slipped from the halter. Encouraged, I flipped over to my other side, and rubbed that side too. I felt the other ear emerge and I leaped up to all four legs and shook my whole body. It got all the sand off, and the halter too! I gave a snort and a buck and cantered off, putting distance between me and the halter. 

I grazed on the sparse grass, for I was now very hungry. I heard a sound and pricked my ears. The boy had found the spring. He did look as thirsty as I did. He staggered toward the spring, and I suddenly heard another sound. I had heard this before...it meant danger! I whistled shrilly in warning. The boy stopped, confused. Doesn’t he understand? Run! He stared at me. I reared as high as I could go, and slammed the sand beneath my hooves as I came down again. Surely he will understand that. Danger! Danger! Still the stupid boy stood there, unmoving. 

It seemed I must do things myself. I reared again to psych myself up, then charged towards him. I saw the flash of fear in his face, but he was paralysed the spot. I dashed between the boy and the spring and jumped on the enemy. A longscale! HISS! It said and rushed off. It tried to strike me but I tore at the ground, worrying it. It decided it did not want to be trampled and soon I lost sight of it. The stream was safe again. I looked at the boy, who still stood there in confusion. I whistled nicely at him, telling him that he was safe. I half-rose on my hind legs to add flair to my words, then galloped off.

Later that night, I came back to the spring. It was the only fresh water place on this island, for island it was. I had been around the entire thing, and it wasn’t much. The grass was sparse and course and I didn’t see how long it would last me. Perhaps more would grow later. The stars were bright, and the moon was a sliver in the sky as I approached the spring. My eyes, being a horse, were good in the darkness and I easily saw the boy sleeping near the spring. I paused, wondering if he was lying in wait for me. Hearing his easy breaths, I relaxed and walked forward and drank. He woke while I drank, but did nothing. I merely looked at him for one moment, and trotted away to my sleeping place. 

The next day, I was restless. I had had my meal of grass, and frolicked on the beach. I cantered along on the sand, loving the feel of the surf beneath my hooves and the wind whipping my mane and tail. If only I had my mares alongside me, my life would have been complete. As it was I didn’t, but I still felt joy as I felt my speed and strength coming back to me. I had been cooped up in that dreadful stall that my freedom was sweet to me. I scented the boy as I ran past, but my legs demanded to run more, so I carried on without stopping. 

Later, I still felt very hungry. I grazed as much as I could. The boy kept busy making some sort of shelter for him, and also search for food. He did not bother me, nor I him. That night, I heard a whistling sound from him...a low note, then loud, and fading away again. I paused in my desperate grazing and considered this. I answered him, then continued to eat. 

Days passed, and I spent each one in much the same manner. I ate what I could, drank from the spring, galloped along the beach, or stood in the shade from the hot sun. The boy spent his days hunting for food or watching me. We were both slowly starving from lack of food. I could feel my ribs showing as they had never done since I was a foal. My great strength was starting to deplete, but I tried not to show it. I was too wild. 

One day after a long run, I felt quite thirsty, so I turned my nose to the stream. I smelled the boy there, but that did not bother me. I buried my nose in the stream, and drank deeply. After my thirst was quenched, I was about to wheel away when another scent came to me. I sniffed curiously. There was dried green...something.. on the ground. I walked closer to have a look. I smelled the boy’s scent on the strange plant, but the dried green stuff actually smelled good. I reached forward and took a small nibble in my mouth. I chewed carefully. It didn’t taste that great, but instinctively I knew it was very nourishing. I reached down for more and soon finished the pile. I felt much better than I had in a long time, and somehow I knew that the boy had done this for me, for which I was deeply grateful.


	4. The Wildest of All Wild Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me how you are liking this story! :)

The next day, I watched the boy as he went to gather more of the plant. Suddenly I sensed danger! I flashed my head around and flicked my ears, trying to determine what and where the danger was. There! A longscale! The boy was in danger! He was almost on top of it and he didn’t see it! I screamed long and loud to warn him, and he looked up at me, startled. Was he going to stand there again? I plunged toward him and reared before him. Thank goodness the boy now had the sense to get out of the way. HSSSS! The longscale only had time to do one sound before my hooves pounded him. Longscales were dangerous in the desert and I knew it must be killed. I had seen a foal that was bitten by a longscale, and its leg had swelled up and it died. My mother saved me from a longscale once and I never forgot how she did. I imitated her movements now and trampled the creature into the sand, concentrating on getting the head. Finally I deemed the thing dead, and stopped my trouncing. I whistled shrilly in challenge to any more longscales that might be hiding. I walked away from the hideous creature and stood there catching my breath. 

The boy got up from where he had fallen, and looked at the torn body of the longscale. Now he understood. He looked up at me and spoke quietly to me, gratefulness in his voice. He approached me softly and reached a hand out to me. I was suspicious, but not enough to run away. I moved my head out of reach, but didn’t move. The boy stepped closer, and I allowed him this. I has saved his life after all. The hand stretched out again and he tried to touch me. That was a bit too much and I reared on my hind legs, but not very high. I did not try to run away, as I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. He kept talking to me in a soothing tone which I liked. He tried again, and I let the hand touch my head for an instant before I had to gallop away. I didn’t go far, just a few strides away. The dark-skinned man was fading from my memory, and although I would never forget him (horses remember things for their lifetime), I couldn’t see this boy acting as the man had. Perhaps he would be a friend, like I once had when I was young. 

The days went by, and I grew stronger on the diet of dried plant the boy gave me. I allowed him to stroke me, and I soon learned to come to him when he whistled. He never minded my wild actions, but understood that I was a wild stallion, and let me do what I wished. 

One day I heard him calling me, and I answered him. He came to me and petted me. My skin quivered...I was not yet quite used to that, and he talked to me calmly. Then he walked away to the sand dune. I followed him. Now he climbed up the dune, keeping his hand on my neck. I was puzzled. What did he want? Suddenly, he grabbed my mane and threw himself on me. I was so startled that I did not move for a second. The next moment I was angry and threw my head down and my heels in the air. The boy went flying off me and landed hard. He went to sleep immediately. Whoops, I had not meant to hurt him. I grazed until he woke up, a minute later. I watched to see if he would be angry, but he was not. He only talked kindly to me, and patted me on the back. Huh he was going to try again, wasn’t he? He jumped on me again, and I showed him the way off again. He was determined to ride me. I had not been ridden in a very long time and was not eager to start again. He slipped on my back once more, this time wrapping an arm around my neck as I went up again. He wants a ride? I’ll give him a ride! I bolted down the beach, my black legs churning as fast as I could go. Somehow the boy stuck to me, and I lost my head. I galloped up to the spring and past it. I raced toward the other side of the island, forgetting the deep gully there. I saw it in a moment, and easily soared over it. I felt the boy slip a little, but he stuck on me. He seemed to finally recover his wits and started talking to me as I madly rushed along the beach. I came to myself slowly as well, listening to the boy’s calm talk. I slowed to a canter, and as he kept speaking to me, I dropped down to a trot and then a walk. Finally I stopped altogether, the boy still on my back. He patted me again, and slid off me. 

Memories flooded me that night. My desert master riding me as fast as I could go. I had loved him, before I was torn away from him and my mares. I remembered how I loved being one with my master, but no one else had ever ridden me. I felt conflicted. I liked this boy well enough… he was kind and never raised his voice to me, or flapped about nervously like some people did, or was anxious to dominate me, like the dark-skinned man. He understood I was a wild stallion, but he still tried to be my friend. He did feed me, and tried to brush me with his hands, which made me feel taken care of. 

The next day, the boy tried again to mount me. I was still nervous about this whole business, so I gave a little rear. He talked quietly in my ear, and I calmed down. I stood there with his slim weight on my back. He wasn’t much, and I found I didn’t mind all that much. The boy squeezed his calves against me, and I remembered the “walk” signal. I walked confidently and easily. After a little bit, he changed his seat position and used one leg stronger than the other. I didn’t understand what he wanted, so I kept walking. He squirmed around on me a little longer, and then reached his hand toward my head and pushed it. What did he want? He pushed a little harder on my head and turned it, and my body followed. Oh, he wanted me to change direction. The boy gripped my long mane firmly and squeezed harder with my legs? Trot? I switched to my long-legged trot, the boy bouncing on my back. Soon he settled into my motion, and I found he was not bad of a rider. Now he’s tugging on my mane. What does he want now? A good tug, and I decided maybe he was getting tired of my trot. I slowed to a walk, and got a pat for a reward. 

He rode me for a long time, trying to teach me what he wanted. Since we had no bridle, he used my mane to signal me to slow down, or stop altogether. It felt strange at first, but eventually I understood. He started to not need to push my head around to get me to turn, as I followed the direction of his legs. I was glad, as I didn’t like him messing around with my head. 

The sun was setting and he was still on my back. I was ready to run. I stood still for a split second then I just had to bolt. The boy grabbed my mane just in the nick of time. I wouldn’t have cared if he had fallen off me because I just NEEDED to run! Faster and faster, my legs stretched out as far as they could go. The boy found his balance and hovered over my back. I was able to run even faster as he unhindered my movements. I reached the end of the beach and would have gone on but I felt a strong pull on my mane. I wasn’t done yet! I was about to thunder on when I got another yank on my mane. He wanted to stop. I decided to slow down and listen to him. I switched to my long reaching trot, and nearly bounced him off. He continued to talk to me and I listened. I slowed back down to a walk, and felt his joy flow into me. I was happy that I pleased him. I liked pleasing him. He guided me up the hill to the stream, where he finally slid off, and we both enjoyed a long drink. 

As the days went by, the boy rode me more and more. We found ourselves a team. He asked, but never demanded I do what he wanted. He understood my wild nature would not listen to demands. I could be reasonable if he was. I joyed in the partnership and loved to gallop under him and bring him along. We became good friends, and I found happiness in our uninterrupted partnership. He improved his riding skills, because he soon learned not to take my obedience for granted. If he kicked me unprovoked, I bucked, or reared and sent him off. I learned to listen to his softest commands. I followed him everywhere, or sometimes he would follow me if I chose to lead. We sometimes played a strange game...he would chase me and I’d dash out of his reach. Then I would let him win and touch me, then he’d run out of my reach, and I would follow the little gadfly, ensuring I didn’t accidentally trample him. He fed me as much as the dried green stuff as I wanted, which I was glad for, since there was little grass to be had. He grew thinner, and I felt my ribs show as well. It couldn’t be helped. I only hoped the rains would come and grass would grow, but I had an idea that a boy needed more than grass. He sometimes caught a flashing silver thing from the sea and cooked it on his campfire, but I’m sure it wasn’t enough. Young colts are always hungry, and I thought a young boy was likely the same. 

I usually stayed by him during the night and slept on my feet, or stretch out onto the sand. One night, however, I woke suddenly with a sense of danger. I lept to my feet and smoke choked my nostrils. I screamed with fear, for the fire the boy had made seemed far too big. I realized that his shelter had somehow caught fire. I neighed loudly again, and heard him wake. He shot out of the burning crackling shelter and stared at it. I stayed near the spring and watched him dash back and forth with a shell full of water. He splashed the water on the fire, but it did not good. The burning heat was tremendous and I was forced to vacate the spring for the choking smoke. The boy eventually gave up his efforts and went with me. The trees I liked to stand on caught on fire too, and we retreated further. I had liked those trees to stand under the hot sun, but it couldn’t be helped. 

We stood there together until dawn. I decided to look for more grass while the boy went to the beach. Presumably he was going to rebuild a shelter. Why can’t he sleep outside, like me? Humans were funny that way. I pricked my ears. Did I hear something? Raising my head to look around, I scanned my area. It must have been nothing. I bent my head down and continued to graze on the sparse grass.


	5. The Rescue

5\. THE RESCUE

Again, I felt a prickling under my skin. Instinct was warning me about something, but what? It was vague and unclear. I moved restlessly, and waited. The wind was whipping around my ears, carrying sound away. Wait, what was that? I pricked my ears carefully, and heard the boy whistling loud and long. He sounded quite urgent, and I answered him wildly. Was he in danger? I galloped to him where he stood on the bank. Now I saw strange men on the beach! I screamed at them in alarm and fury. The boy wrapped his arms around my neck and seemed very happy. He talked calmly and quietly to me, and I calmed slightly. He went down to the beach, and I followed him, although I was very suspicious. Who were these men? Would they hurt me? As we got closer, I planted my feet and rose in the air. The boy murmured to me, and I reluctantly followed, spooking at every move the men made. They finally scrambled into that silly little boat they had. I looked at the horizon, and saw a very large ship. Aha, that’s where these men came from. Are we leaving the island? I was torn. I did not want to leave my safe new home, although I realized that it could not support me and the boy much longer. 

The boy and the big man talked in their strange language. I pricked my ears to listen, and stood still. The boy got into the boat and the men started rowing! No! He can’t leave me! I reared, and pranced on the beach. The boy called to me. I half stepped into the water, then backed out again. I bolted down the beach. He’s leaving me! I ran back to where the boat left and screamed. The boy continued to call me. I hesitated...I could swim well, but the memories of the last one made me not want to do it again. The boat drew further and further away from me, and I realized I had a decision to make. Stay here or go? Suddenly I knew one thing, and one thing only: I loved the boy. I could not bear to be apart from him. I reared high, then plunged into the salty water. Soon enough the water was too deep and I was forced to swim. I could hear the boy calling encouragements to me. 

After a little while, we were next to the large ship. Now what? I remembered being pulled onto the ship the first time, but now I was in the water. I looked to the boy to tell me what to do. Most of the men sprang easily to the boat, leaving the boy and one man behind in the little boat. Suddenly something on the ship swung over the side, and I looked up at it. I didn’t know what it was, but it terrified me. I started to swim away from the ship, thinking perhaps I should go back to the island. The boy called me back and I swung around to face him. He grabbed onto the long wide ropes that hung down from the scary thing. The boy jumped into the water with a splash, startling me. I treaded water as he swam to my side. I wasn’t sure what he was doing so I tried not to swim around. My hooves pistoned through the water, holding my head above it. The boy suddenly disappeared into the water! Where did he go? I looked around for him, but he popped up on my other side. There, he’s okay. Now he swam closer to me and I felt something go around my belly. I was nervous about this, and my legs kicked harder. I hit something soft, and saw the boy wince in pain. Had I hit him? I did not dwell on it long as the belly bands drew tighter and tighter. The boy swam away from me back to the small boat and raised his arms. Now what? 

I found out in a minute. The bands pulled me upward in a way I did not like. They were killing me! I pinned my ears and bared my teeth and pawed frantically, but I found myself going upwards whether I liked it or not. Soon, my body was pulled out of the water, and I continued to thrash. Let go of me! I’m to going to kill whoever is doing this to me! I kicked mightily but the bands did not loosen. I was swung over the boat’s side and saw all the men gawking at me. I was filled with fury, and wanted to attack every one of them. At last I was lowered enough for my hooves to touch the deck. Alright! Time to fight! I lunged at the closest man, but the bands drew tight again and I was lifted off my feet. I was furious at the thwarted opportunity and screamed at them. Again they lowered me, and I tried again to attack. I was yanked upwards again, and I neighed fiercely, baring my teeth. I jumped around as best I could. I couldn’t see the boy, so they must have done something to him! A man stepped forward, apparently to brace himself better. Unfortunately for him, he was in reach of my hooves. I struck at him, and felt satisfied when he was knocked down. The men looked shocked. Hah! Take that! I saw one wheel a lasso and throw it around my neck. Then another did the same. Anger coursing through me, I fought them as best I could, suspended in the air. But my air was being choked off. I couldn’t breathe. I fought wildly, trying to get air in, but they were killing me. Things were fading to black, and I felt my feet hit the deck, but I couldn't’ fight. The men loosed the noose just enough so I could take a breath again, and then moved me down another deck, where it was dimly lit. They shoved me in a stall, and put a halter on me and shut me up. I was too weak to fight them, but made a not that I should do it sooner or later, especially if the boy did not show up again. 

A while later, I finally recovered my wits and my breath. I looked around me. From the motion of the floor under me, I understood that I was on a boat, but in a much more airy stall than the last one. I was also not alone. There were other horses, and cattle as well in stalls too. I whinneyed at them, but they only eyed me warily. A man came to look at me, and I pinned my ears back at him. He wasn’t the boy, and the boy was what I wanted. The man watched me for a while, making me feel uncomfortable. He finally walked away when I double barrel kicked the stall. He came back, bringing me me hay. I bared my teeth at him, and he tossed it as best he could to me. I wasn’t hungry yet, though, as my throat was still sore from the choking they had done. I whinnied loudly, hoping to bring the boy to me. The other horses spooked at my voice and were quite restless. The cattle lowed and stomped about. I looked at them curiously. They were a different kind than the cows I had seen. They sensed me watching them, and bumped each other harder so I nibbled on my hay. 

I was furious at being kept in a stall again, and made my anger known by kicking the stall, and pinning my ears back at anyone who came. What had they done with the boy?


	6. King of the Herd

A few days later, I had recovered my strength. My throat wasn’t sore anymore, and I was very anxious to get out of my stall. I needed to run again! I heard someone enter the hold, and immediately started kicking and banging. The other animals had apparently been resting too, and now they all woke, whinnying and mooing in complaint. I looked about to see who had come down. The man who had choked me? Someone else? I heard my name being called. “Black?” I whipped my head toward the sound. Yes, it was the boy standing there. He approached me, and I stuck my nose in his hands to tell him how glad I was to see him again. I inhaled his scent deeply, and it told me that he had not been feeling well, but was recovering again. He continued to talk to me, and proffered a red something. It smelled sweet, but different than the white lumps of old. I took it and it was crunchy. I listened as I ate it and discovered that he called it “apple”. Well, I liked apples now, not ever having seen any in the desert. My new favourite treat! I nuzzled him, hoping for more, but he had only brought the one. 

Now the boy picked up brushes and worked on my coat. It felt good, better than his hands could have done on the island. He even untangled my long mane and tail, and soon I felt that I was shinier than I had been in a long time. 

As the days went by, the boy spent most of his day with me. He knew that I must feel restless, being cooped up in one place for so long. I didn’t mind this trip as much as the last one, because he took such good care of me. He made sure I had food and water, and kept my stall clean, so I was able to lie down on the fresh straw. He talked to me constantly, and I didn’t worry too much when he went away. I knew he had to eat and sleep too. The other men on the boat sometimes came to see me too, but I never let any of them pet me, so I pinned my ears back at them. 

Finally the ship stopped moving, and we horses in the hold could hear more activity than before. We must have landed somewhere. I was excited and nervous, for what would happen to me now? The cattle were driven out first out of the hold, and I could hear the many hooves going downward to the land. The other horses were taken out one by one. Finally I was the last one left, but I didn’t mind, as the boy was with me. Someone came the door of the hold and nodded at him. He already had my halter on, and took firm hold of the lead. I was a bit anxious, as I didn’t know what would happen next, but I trusted the boy. He led me out of the hold, and scents and sights exploded on me. There was too much to see! I smelled cattle first, then fresh fruits and other things I didn’t know. And horses! 

The boy led me down the gangplank and avoided most of the crowded area. I reared, and whinnied loud and long. The horses grouped together snorted and jostled about. The boy led me to a quiet corner, but I watched the herd of horses. I whickered at them again, and saw one pale mare in the group. She whinnied at me and I liked her scent. She reminded me of a white mare I had in my herd in the desert. There were other mares in the group too, and I felt the call of a stallion to gather together his band. 

Another scent came to me, and I screamed a challenge cry. There was another stallion there! He answered me with a scream of his own. I turned toward him, and saw the chestnut stallion prancing down the dock. The man holding him was having trouble keeping him in control. I pulled hard on the rope the boy held. I saw those mares first! The chestnut rose in the air and pawed his hooves at me. I roared back at him, and yanked the rope, nearly knocking the boy over. I had my ears pinned, and struck the wooden dock with my hoof. The boy was speaking to me, but I paid no attention. Any other stallion was an enemy! The chestnut called shrilly once again and reared. The other horses were confused and wheeled around each other. The pale mare stood still and watched me. 

The chestnut came down with a loud thud and knocked his man over! He was free, and thundered toward me. I rose on my hind legs and screamed my challenge cry. The rope slipped from the boy’s hands and I was free too. I dashed toward the other stallion, and we rose in unison, hooves battering at each other. I tried to grab him by the throat but missed. The chestnut bared his teeth and tried for my crest, but I ducked my head in time. The chestnut dropped down while I was still in the air, and I managed to lock my teeth on his withers. He wheeled to shake me off and lashed out with his hooves. That knocked me off him, and I struck out with my front hoof and got him on the chest. We both drew back for a moment, pinning our ears back. Now the chestnut attacked me again, but I was able to avoid a stunning blow. We pounded each other with hooves and teeth. But I felt myself winning. I was older than the chestnut by a year or so, and he was not as tall as I was. I soon saw that he was tiring. I knew I could win this fight, provided the other did not pull any surprises. But he was backing down, knowing that he could not win. I screamed once again, and went at him with renewed vigor. A good blow, and the chestnut staggered, and lost his footing. Hah! Victory! I reared up high and pounded my front hooves in his side. He squealed in pain and fright, fearing for his very life. I had won. Would I kill him, or allow him to live? I paused a moment, seeing the rolling white eyes of the chestnut. No, I would leave him living. 

I turned, blood running from my wounds, mixing in with the white foam that lathered my coat. The other horses watched me and waited. I raised my head high, and strode toward them. I knew I looked beautiful to them, and walked slowly. The pale mare pushed forward and whickered. A roan mare whinnied nervously, but seemed interested too. I reached the herd and touched noses with the pale mare. I sensed someone nearby… the boy! He was talking calmly to me as I recovered my breath from the fight. He picked up my rope and gently tugged on it, asking me to go with him. I turned to look at him. Couldn’t he see I had to claim my herd? He asked again and I paused. I looked back at the pale mare. I liked her so much. But then again, she was not my white mare. Now I saw she was a good deal heavier in frame than the mares I had at home. Still she seemed sweet. I looked at the boy once again, and made up my mind. I would go with him. We had been through so much together. He obviously knew what to do in this busy world of men. 

I followed him up another gangplank. So we were going on another boat. Someone shouted, and I looked at him. The boy went where the man pointed, and we found a spacious stall, where I was put in. Soon enough, the stall had plenty of hay and water. The boy also added more straw so I was comfortable. He took care of my wounds and I was pleased. I stood quietly while he washed my wounds and put stuff on them, and watched other horses being put into the stalls next to me.


	7. Home

The boat whistled sharply three times. The last horse, a young brown gelding, spooked as he was made to pass my stall. The boy took no notice but finished cleaning my wounds. Having done at last, he straightened and patted me. He left my stall and shut the door. My nostrils quivered. I just fought a great battle, and chose to go with him! He couldn’t leave me now. The boy walked away to the stairs and started to climb them. I whinnied shrilly at him, and double barrelled the side of the stall. The boy ran back and instantly placed his hand on my nose. Other men came running too and looked at me. They talked excitedly to the boy, but he kept calm. He fixed the board that I broke, and decided to stay with me. He brought out a funny looking thing, but later I found that it was his bed. A cot, he called it. Huh. I don’t see why he didn’t have a stall for himself, but humans are strange things sometimes. 

Later that night, the boat ran through heavy swells. Another storm? I pawed anxiously, but it didn’t feel quite the same as the other storm, so I wasn’t too worried. I leaned into the swells and waited for it to be over. The waves grew higher, and the other horses sickened, but since I had gone through it before, I remained well. The lightning cracked and thunder boomed, causing the young brown gelding to scream in fear. The other horses were nervous as well, but I was calm. Scared of a little lightning! What silly things. 

The noise of the ship sputtered for a moment, causing my heart to seize with fear. Would we have to do this again? It came back to life a moment later, and I could see in the darkness that the boy was frightened as well. I pawed impatiently, and the boy proffered some sugar at me. Sugar at a time like this! I moved away, and struck at the side of the stall. If the ship goes down again, let me out! The boy understood my fear. It was a different fear than the other horses’ fear. They had not seen what we had. He entered my stall, and I backed into a corner, not wanting to hurt him. “Whoa, Black,” he said. I paused and looked at him. Again, he offered sugar on his palm. I remembered now that he had promised me, no matter what, we’d be together. I calmed at this, and leaned down and lipped the sugar. He patted me, and together we watched for the end of the storm. 

Dawn broke and the ship had finally rode through the storm. The boy offered to help with the other horses, who still had not recovered. I watched everything he did, and saw the grooms get sick too. The waves tossing them around was too much for them. Unfortunately, as the day wore on, the boy sickened too. He lay on his cot and didn’t move much. A man came down and took care of him, and I allowed other men to care for me. 

A few days later, he was feeling better, and I was glad to have his hands on me and hear his voice again. The grooms and horses recovered, and all was well. We had no more troubles, and soon enough we finally stopped moving. 

Soon the ship was busy once again with people dashing here and there. I watched the action, feeling apprehensive. The boy seemed uncertain, and started to walk away to talk to one of the important looking people. He didn’t see another man unlocking my stall door! No one touches me except my boy! I whinnied fiercely at him and rose on my hind legs, towering over the startled man. I struck at him with my forelegs, and gleefully saw him go flying out of my stall. There, that’ll show him who to mess with! The boy ran in my stall immediately, and grabbed my halter. He seemed frightened, but I wasn’t worried. I didn’t hit him that hard. The man stood up, and became angry and shouted at the boy, while other people came running. A different man calmly questioned the boy and the man I had struck. He took charge of the situation in a way that calmed me. He looked at me thoughtfully, and slowly entered the stall. I pranced a little, nervously, but the boy had a tight hold on my halter and was petting me. The man walked around me slowly, but did not touch me. He left my stall, and talked a while with the boy and the other man. Soon everyone left me alone, except the boy of course. 

The boat began moving again, slowly. Were we almost there? I supposed the boat had to be moved someplace where we horses could get off, and I poked my nose on the boy’s shoulder inquisitively. He smiled and patted me. I sensed he said something like “Soon.” So it wouldn’t be long now until I got off this wretched boat. I was nervous, but trusted the boy. 

Finally the boat made a bump as it docked. The hold door was opened, and grooms got busy leading the other horses out. The brown gelding pranced and bubbled in a way that showed his age. Youngster! Finally, it was my turn. I turned my head to the sounds coming from beyond the hold door. It seemed noisy, noisier than the last time we changed boats. The boy held tight to my lead rope, and I followed him. I stepped out, and found that dark had fallen, and the dock and everywhere was lit with bright lights. Was there fire everywhere? The desert and the island had always been dark in the evening. What was this? I reared in uncertainty, but the boy got me down easily. I snorted sharply at the wall of sound and lights. Nothing changed. I screamed at the world I saw. Silence fell at the sound of my voice. Well, that was better anyway. I felt so many eyes watching me as the boy led me down the gangplank. My ears swiveled around. Now that people on the pier were quiet, I heard other sounds, roaring sounds, banging, and other things I could not identify. What was that? 

A shrill whistle, higher than what humans could apparently hear, startled me. I was still on the gangplank when I reared high in fright. The boy kept me from losing my balance and got me down again. Men jumped on the gangplank. They’re going to drag me away! I reared at them and struck with my forelegs. They did not come any closer. My black coat was starting to get damp with sweat. It’s too noisy! The boy tried again, holding on to my halter with both hands and talking calmly to me. I was about to take another step, when a huge monster came onto the pier. It had wheels, and was very big and rattled. Two great lights shone from the front of it...they looked like giant glowing eyes! I reared in terror and whinnied. I didn’t even stop to to think of the boy, who was still holding on to my halter. I lifted him off his feet, and tossed him aside. I nearly came over that time in my rear, but I found my balance again and landed. I knew the boy was somewhere beneath my feet, and managed not to step on him. I did a quick check...yes there he was between my feet. I snorted one more time at the monster, and fled back to my stall in the hold. 

My stall door was closed, but I stood by it anyway, trembling. What kind of a world was out there? This was not the desert. It was a world of noise, strange smells and sights. It scared me. I turned to see the boy and a man in black at the hold door. The man did not approach me, but the boy walked to me, trying to calm me. He stood for a good while, petting me and giving me some sugar. I calmed down after a while. Finally he took my lead rope and I followed him. He led me to the hold door, but as soon as I saw the burning lights, I was frightened again. I rose up, but the boy turned me back to my stall again. He seemed to be wondering what to do with me. I have an idea! Let’s go back to the desert! It’s quiet there! The boy patted me again, then shrugged off his sweater. Hmm? What’s he going to do with that? He led me to a box that he could stand on and tried to slip the sweater on over my eyes. Hey! Stop that! I tossed my head trying to get it off. He tied it more tightly to my halter, and in protest I did a little rear. He kept talking to me, and eventually I calmed down. I heard him jump off the box and tug on my halter. I couldn’t see, so I had no choice but to follow him. I sensed the space of the doorway and paused, listening. I heard the clamour of the outside world, and flattened my ears. I hated it! I didn’t want to go! The boy stroked my sweaty neck, and I took a step. Suddenly changing my mind, I reared. No! The boy did not hang on to my halter this time, but let the rope slide. I thudded down again, and felt the tug on my halter. Fine. I’ll go. I trusted him to keep me safe. Soon I knew I was off the gangplank, and I pranced in nervousness, occasionally tossing my head to try to rid myself of the sweater. It was still noisy, but it didn’t seem so bad now. At least although I couldn’t see, there were no glaring lights to terrify me. 

He lead me for a while, then excitedly called out to someone. I felt him fling his arms around someone, but I didn’t know who it was. I flicked my ears forward and knew there were two people there...a male and a female. The male was calm sounded, and I liked his voice immediately. The female was worried sounding, and seemed afraid of me. I moved restlessly, and tried again to get the sweater off my head. I also kept turning my head to try and decipher what sounds I was hearing. I moved closer to the boy and heard the male nearby. I reached forward and sniffed. He did not touch me, but as I smelled him, I understood a few things. He had a distinct scent, as all humans do. However, the boy smelled something like him. I turned to the female, and discovered the same thing. Ah, I get it. The man was the boy’s sire, and the female his dam. He was half of each of them. I remembered back to my own white dam, whom he still thought of on occasion, but every horse did. I had only seen my chestnut sire once, and did not remember much about him. 

I turned as another male voice started talking. The boy was friendly to him, so I was not alarmed. I knew we couldn’t stand here all night, and arrangements must be made for me. I was glad to get off the boat now, but I was naturally concerned of what would happen to me now. I knew though that the boy would not abandon me, not after all we’d been through.


	8. Napoleon

8\. NAPOLEON

After a long while, I pricked my ears forward. There was a great rumble and rattle of...something...nearby. Was it the monster? The boy...I had found his name was Alec...patted me reassuringly. I heard something crash on the ground and jumped aside. The boy tugged on my halter and I followed him. My hoof struck a different texture and I paused, but continued in the next step because it sounded like a gangplank again. Were we going on another ship? Then it wouldn’t be so bad, especially as the boy was with me. I was tied to the front of the stall...it didn’t seem very big. I tossed my head again to get the sweater off me, but again, it wouldn’t budge. 

Alec was near me and the stall started to move. Wait a minute...boats don’t feel like this! The space seemed too small, and the noise! It started with the stall rattling about, then as it picked up speed, there were other noises outside the stall. Beeping, roaring, banging, people shouting. Where were we? Where were we going? Alec had a hold on my halter and kept murmuring to me, allaying my fears somewhat. Then I heard a terrible noise above me, a great roaring like I had never heard before. I tried to rear but I bumped my head on the top of the stall. Since when was the roof so low? 

Eventually, the great noises around me quieted down, and I was able to calm down too. I had no trouble keeping my balance in this little stall...I had been through rough seas before. Finally we went through some careful turns and the thing rumbled to a stop. I gingerly flexed my legs to get rid of any stiffness. The boy left me, but I didn’t worry. He’d be back soon. Soon I heard him talking to his father and the other voice I’d heard. The stall started moving again, but I could hear them walking alongside so I wasn’t alarmed. 

It stopped again, and the boy was beside me again. He removed the sweater from my eyes at last and put it on. I looked around. I was in a small box stall, how strange! Alec untied me and asked me to back up. I did, remembering the gangplank behind me. I went down the ramp carefully and whipped my head around. I was glad to be out of there! I did a small buck just for fun, then stood looking astonishedly at my new surroundings. Green! I had never seen so much green in my life. The trees and grass and many other plants were so green and plentiful. Was this paradise? If so, where are the other horses? I looked around for them, but I only smelled one, not a mare. Alec led me inside a barn, and I took a second for my vision to become accustomed to the darker lighting. A grey head peered at me over a stall door. A male, not a stallion, but only an old gelding. 

There was an older man, whose voice was calm and steady. He bustled about, getting the stall next to grey ready for me. Was I going to stay here? I was led into the stall, and my halter was taken off. I walked about looking at everything. It wasn’t in the best shape, but I liked it. It had plenty of room for me to stretch my legs, and the straw bed was deep and comfortable. The boy returned with food for me, and put into a box meant for the purpose. I fed, and was happy. The grey gelding looked into my stall, hoping for food. I pinned my ears back, then became curious about him. I hadn’t much experience with geldings before. I sniffed his nose curiously, ready to kick or bite. But the old fella, Napoleon they called him, was very friendly. Immediately I relaxed, and turned back to my feed. Napoleon whinnied at me to share, but I wasn’t about to do that. He probably had his own food, the fat fellow. 

The boy and the others watched me for a while, then left the barn. I whinnied softly after him, but then Napoleon distracted me. 

I had settled down and was dozing, being tired from all the action from the day. Some time later, a man walked in, not the grey haired man that seemed to own the place, but a dark man. No! I lost my head, not bothering to use my nose. I was instantly back in the desert with the dark-skinned man who tore me away from everything I knew. He wasn’t going to take me anywhere! I screamed in anger at the man, who yelled back. I crashed into side of the stall, wanting to wreak havoc on the man. He yelled something in some language, but I heard the note fear. Good! He was supposed to be afraid of me! I charged again, ears flattened, and teeth bared. This stall was holding up better than I thought. Let me at him. My challenge cry echoed through the barn, and even Napoleon was startled. Finally the man who had been in Napoleon’s stall ran out out the barn in terror. Good! Don’t come back! 

Alec arrived at that moment, and called to me to be quiet. I whistled at him excitedly. I heard people running from all over. It was the middle of the night. There was a buzz of people noises and I pricked my ears curiously. I spooked and wheeled as I heard an awful shriek and great red and blue lights flashed in the barn. The lights and noise turned off soon and I started to calm down again, mostly because I could hear the boy outside. I could also hear the man who owned the barn...Henry I think they called him...so I felt a little quieter. Napoleon, the old fella, didn’t seem perturbed in the slightest by all the happenings. 

Alec appeared at the door with quite a mob of people behind him. He and Henry, the dark man, and another man in a uniform approached my stall, while the rest watched from the doorway. I pawed nervously, but Napoleon whickered in a friendly manner. He seemed to have eyes only for the dark man. The uniformed man admired me for a few minutes then left, sending the mob out as well. I took the chance to study the man that Napoleon liked. I realized I had made a mistake. This man looked, and talked, and smelled far different than the dark-skinned man I hated. This man was a very kind man, and Napoleon’s owner. Whoops. I needed to make amends for scaring him so bad. I leaned toward him, ears pricked. I found he was called Tony. I liked him. Tony reached a hand to pat my muzzle hesitantly. It tickled and I tossed my head. He whipped his hand back, but smiled. 

He stayed around to tend to his horse, and Alec and Henry went back to their houses. Tony sang as he worked, and I soon fell asleep listening to him.


	9. Escape

The next morning, Tony came back and brushed Napoleon. I nickered when I saw him, and he smiled and greeted me cheerfully. He sang again, and both us horses nodded off to his voice. Having finished grooming Napoleon, Tony went and got food for the grey gelding. Hearing him crunching away made me hungry. I snorted at Tony. Hey, what about me? Tony chuckled and got some grain for me. He hesitated coming into my stall, but I stood back and let him. He dumped the grain into my bucket and I happily started eating. 

I heard Alec call out hello, and I looked up briefly before resuming eating. Don’t bother me, I’m hungry! Napoleon had inhaled his, and now was hanging his head over my stall door, wanting more! I nipped at him, more in good humour than trying to protect my food. Napoleon shook his head in disappointment, and whickered at me. 

When I had finished, I watched Tony and Napoleon. The grey gelding was tied outside his stall and Tony put straps all over him. I was curious. I didn’t think they looked comfortable, but Napoleon didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the more stuff put on him, the happier he looked. I whickered in puzzlement, but the grey horse only looked at me. Now Tony led him outside. Hey! I don’t want to be alone in here! I whinnied loudly when I couldn’t see my friend anymore. I looked into his stall, just to check that he hadn’t miraculously appeared in there. Alec came to me and patted my neck. He clipped a lead rope on my halter and led me outside. There’s Napoleon! The grey whinnied at me when I appeared. I looked carefully. The horse was attached to something with wheels. Tony sat on the thing and held long reins in his hands. I wanted to spook, but the grey was calm and quiet. I understood he was working for his master. Tony clucked, and the gelding walked off. I wanted to go with him, to see what he was doing. But Alec held me in, and I waited by him and watched Napoleon pick up a trot and disappear down the road. 

Now that he’d gone, I pranced around. I felt much better after my long day yesterday. The boy smiled and called my name. I pricked my ears at him, and he led me to an enclosed field. So much green grass...far more than I had ever seen in my life! The desert did have lush places near water, but this was beyond imagining. I put my head down to graze. Yes, it was delicious. I cropped the grass for a long time. When my hunger was sated, the boy started running down the field, holding on to my lead rope. I easily cantered alongside and passed him. Were we going to play again like we did on the island? The boy tired easily, and looked around. He put me next to the stone wall and tied the leadrope to both sides of my halter. Ah, he wants to ride! I waited until he jumped on before trotting off. He steered me with the halter, which we both found far easier than using my mane. He let me pick my pace as long as I allowed him to steer. The field was a far smaller space than the island, but I balanced easily in the corners as I galloped around. I was able to turn on the speed along the straight sides, and the boy rode me easily. It felt so good to stretch my legs! I felt the boy wanting to stop, but I wasn’t ready yet. I ran a few more circuits before I slowed back down to a trot. Alec steered me towards the barn, where I saw Henry watching us. Alec jumped off and I felt his pride and pleasure in me coursing through him. After they talked, Alec turned to me and unclipped the lead rope. I’m free? Yes! I wheeled and trotted my long floating trot. I came back in an easy canter, taking in my surroundings a bit more closely. I stopped on occasion to graze the sweet grass, never stopping in any one spot very long. The boy and man went back into the barn leaving me alone. 

I trotted around again, stopping to watch a strange bird the same colour of the sky. He screamed at me, and I snorted back. Walking away again, I sniffed the air. There were other animals here that I hadn’t seen before. I pricked my ears at a small furry creature with long ears. He bounded away when he saw me. Evidently not dangerous. I continued to explore my new world when I heard a high whining sound. Whipping my head around, I tried to locate where it was. Finally I looked up. It was a loud sound coming from a thing in the sky. It did not flap its wings like bird, and I was immediately afraid of it. I trotted away, still keeping my eye on the monster in the sky. Suddenly it made a loud POP and then a roaring sound. I whinnied in fear, and bolted. It was a monster! I ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. I galloped to the end of the field and realized the stone wall was in my way. Well, no matter. I gathered my legs and took flight over the wall. It was high, but my terror was higher. I must escape! I landed without a stumble and carried on. I came across roads with smaller monsters, and swerved to avoid them. I had no thought for the boy, but trusted that my speed would save me.


	10. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, because in the book it focused mainly on the boy.

I galloped along the road, passing houses in a blur. There were few people out, and those who saw me looked started. Some shouted at me, causing me to run faster. I needed open space! There were too many houses and other buildings close together. Where was the open space? Eventually I saw a great stand of trees and bolted there. I had never seen such trees before, but instinct told me that I would be safer there. Through the trees I saw open green fields. I dashed there and and found many hills. That is the place for me.

 

I continued along in my run, slipping on occasion across the wet grass. I slowed to a trot, as I had never encountered such footing before. I wasn’t scared anymore, only confused by my surroundings. This looked like nothing I had ever seen before. I was terribly thirsty. It had been a long gallop, and I needed water. I moved to the large stand of trees to rest. When I entered the shadows, my nostrils flared. Water! I moved in that direction, sweat streaming off my black coat. I found prickly plants along the way and my mane and tail were soon tangled with them. Nevertheless, I must have water. I finally found the small pond, and drank deeply. I heard something, and lifted my head quickly. The boy’s whistle came to me again. Where was he? I finally saw him walking toward me, and answered him. How glad I was to see him in all this unfamiliarity! He was glad to see me too, and I waited until he was petting me. I dropped my head again to slake my burning thirst.

 

Alec put his hand on my halter and asked me to come with him. I stood, uncertain. I did not want to see all those scary things again. It had been too much. Here I was safe. He tried again several times, talking to me all the time. Finally, I decided to trust him in this too, and walked along with him. He soon found a tree stump, and jumped on my back. We rode quietly through the green hilly field and found Henry. Alec jumped off me and lead me carefully through the streets. I saw Henry get inside a monster, but watched closely. I understood now...Henry was controlling the thing, and Alec was unconcerned, making me feel much better. He led me behind the not-monster until we finally arrived home again. I was glad to see the small stable, and the boy put me inside my stall. He wiped me down quickly and gave me plenty of hay and water. I stayed in my stall for the rest of the day. Napoleon came home later on, and we two spent time playfully nipping each other.  


	11. Training Begins

The next morning was quiet. Alec came to feed me and left in a hurry. He said something like “school” but I couldn’t be sure. Napoleon didn’t know what it meant either, but Alec seemed happy, so I suppose everything was fine. Tony came for Napoleon soon after, and Henry opened the barn doors so I had access to the paddock. I spent the day grazing quietly. 

 

Alec came back when the sun was burning high, and he had two people his age with him. He hollered a hello to Henry, who was still keeping an eye on me. He needn’t have worried. I was staying put after all the excitement of yesterday. I whistled a greeting to Alec, but was wary of the newcomers. I trotted down to see the boy, but stopped short when the other boys moved closer to see me. I whinnied a challenge at them, and trotted away again, turning to snort at the. The boys seemed afraid of me and ran into the barn. I could see their faces at the window staring at me. Good, they’re gone. Alec came into the field and I galloped to him. I want to play! I swerved when I came close and waited for him to chase me. He didn’t run after me like he had on the island. Has he forgotten the game? I galloped back and pretended to run him down, but checked at the last moment, and bolted away. I looked back and he was still standing there. Hey, come on! Chase me! Finally the boy remembered the game and ran after me. I galloped down to the end of the field. After a few minutes of chasing, he managed to corner me. I dashed this way and that, trying to get by him. Finally I decided to go for it and he slapped my on the rump. He got me! I trotted down to the middle of the field and shook my head playfully. Fine, it’s my turn. I charged the boy and he dodged out of my way. We took turns doing this, just as we had on the island. It was the best fun I’d had in a long time. 

 

Finally, the boy tired, and called off the game. He went to sit on the fence by Henry to watch me, as I wasn’t done yet! I turned and put on my gallop as fast as I could in the field, my black mane and tail flowing behind me. After I reached the other side, I slid to a stop and watched the two of them sitting there and talking, presumably about me. I grazed as I cooled down from the game. I threw my head up as I heard the boy whistle for me, and galloped back to him. He clipped a lead rope on me and led me back to the barn. Just as we were about to enter, I spooked. The two boys in there were shouting! I’d forgotten about them, and snorted. It seemed that Alec and Henry had also forgotten them too. They quietly came out of the barn and left. I whinnied softly after them in amusement. 

 

The boy came back in the evening to feed and brush me. Tony had already brought Napoleon back and fed him. Apparently the old fellow is always hungry, for he tried to steal my oats. I nipped him playfully and he pulled his head back disappointedly. Silly fellow, you had your own already!

 

The pattern of the days was very much the same. In the morning the boy would come and feed me, groom me, and turn me out in the paddock. Sometimes he would ride me if he had time. If not, then after he came home from school, he would ride or play with me then. Sometimes Napoleon didn’t work, and was turned outside with me. We would graze and swish flies and and stand under the shade of the trees. I learned a lot about the weather...it was so different than the desert. Sometimes it would rain for days on end. Then Napoleon and I were confined to our stalls until it was sunny again. 

 

Eventually I noticed that the weather had been growing colder. Napoleon looked furrier, and I thought at first something was wrong with him. He shook his head and I understood that this was normal. The ground grew harder and galloping was a little more jarring on my legs than I was used to. I understood how to run on sliding sand, but this was different. What was happening to the world? The trees soon lost their greenery and the world was fire. Bright orange, flame red, and golden yellow decorated the trees. There were a few though, the curious needle-like ones that did not undergo any changes. The coloured trees eventually dropped their leaves and the green grass was carpeted with leaves, leaving the trees bare. I wondered what happened to the trees. Were they dead? The weather continued to get colder, and it made me wilder. I had to move to warm up!

 

One morning, I was more cold than usual, and danced around my stall. Henry looked at me, and warned the boy when he arrived for breakfast. I wanted to gallop around! There was something strange in the air, and I didn’t know what it was. It only me more restless than usual. Napoleon nickered at me. He knew what it was all about. He felt the same restlessness but at his age didn’t show it as much as I did. 

 

I looked out my door. Something strange was happening! White flakes were falling down from the sky? What kind of weather did this world have? I snorted at the flakes. They kept falling. In fact they fell so thickly that they covered the ground soon enough and I couldn’t see far into the field. Finally after a while, they stopped falling, and the sun came out again. Alec grabbed my lead rope, and I was excited. I wanted to run! I almost barged past him, but remembered my manners in the nick of time. He led me outside and I stopped at the white stuff and sniffed it. It was very cold up my nose and I snorted it out again. The boy picked up some in his hands and I saw it vanish almost immediately. How? I poked it again with my nose. Alec encouraged me to walk on it. Wait, I changed my mind...I don’t want to walk on that! But he talked to me, and I stepped on it. I pranced about, treating the white stuff like it was hottest sand, except that it was cold. After a little while, I discovered that I liked the feel of it. It was different than sand, but had a similar give to it. 

 

I decided it was worthy to roll on. I circled and dropped down. It felt nice, so I went ahead and lay on my side. I scrunched around, then rolled over and kicked my legs in the air. It was wonderful! It was cold and wet, but it felt good on my coat. I squirmed around for a minute, then righted myself, and heaved up. I shook my coat vigourously and the white stuff...snow, I found out later...went flying everywhere. Alec patted me, and Henry gave him a lift on my back. He made me walk down into the snow. Since the field sloped downward, it was deeper closer to the other end. I tried to break into a trot, but the boy wanted me to walk. Since I was unfamiliar with the footing, I complied. After I got the hang of it, the boy knew it too, and let me break into a canter. This was fun! I liked the the snow sprayed around beneath my hooves. 

 

The boy rode me back to the barn and hopped off. He took the lead rope off me and let me run about some more on my own. That evening, it turned even colder, and when I was brought in, Alec put a blanket on me. Napoleon was already wearing one. I was curious, but soon felt far warmer than I had in a while. I fell asleep perfectly warm and content. 


	12. Training Begins

The winter had felt so long, and it was so cold. Cold! Never before had I ever felt cold like that. Since I had been a desert horse all my life, I had no long shaggy coat like Napoleon. Alec and Henry took care of that, blanketing me in warm layers. I went out on the days it was nice. Sometimes we’d have a heavy snowfall and I had to plough through it, but that was fun. Icy days, Napoleon and I stayed in because it was too slippery and dangerous for us. Then Tony and Alec would lead us around the barn to let us stretch our legs anyway. 

 

After a great long while, I noticed the temperatures rising. The winter going to go away! My layers of blankets came off one at a time, until I could go out with none. Napoleon and I started shedding, but his fur, being long, came off in clouds when he was being groomed, so it looked like more snow on the ground. He had gone whiter this year in his newer coat. The snow melted away to reveal brown grass at first, which quickly turned green. I discovered to my joy that the trees weren’t dead after all! They sprouted little leaves, and some trees blossomed in lovely flowers. Soon they all looked like they had when I had arrived, and all was right with my world again. 

 

One fine sunny day, while Alec was at school, Henry came in to look at me. He paced back and forth and I felt something important was supposed to happen today. He kept looking at a little thing on his wrist, and looking away up the driveway. My ears pricked...I heard the sound of running feet. Alec! I whickered as he ran to the fence, and dropped my head to graze again. Eventually he whistled for me, and I trotted up to him. I sniffed...did he have a treat for me? I sniffed again carefully, then poked my nose in the correct pocket. The boy laughed and pulled out some sugar cubes for me, which I happily crunched. 

  
Alec moved out into the centre of the field, and I stepped alongside him. Henry came into the field too, with a bunch of leather things. He dumped them down on the grass, and I gave them a perfunctory glance. It looked different from the things that Napoleon wore, and didn’t concern me. I started to graze when the boy held me by my halter. Wait a second, something’s happening. I watched Henry pick up the larger item off the grass and approach me with it. What’s he going to do with that? He put it down on my back and I pinned my ears back. I don’t want that on me! I gave one simple buck and the thing went flying off me. I circled around but the boy held onto me. Henry went and picked it up again, and tried again. I smoothly popped my hindquarters up and sent it off again. It was so easy. Again and again they tried. I was getting bored with the whole exercise. I don’t know what they were trying to accomplish but it was silly. I pitched the thing...I found out it was called a saddle...off as easy as a horse jumps into the air. 

 

Finally, Henry went off to the barn, and I thought we were done. I was wrong, for he soon came back with some cords. Now what? He fixed them onto the saddle and now they seemed to want to try again. Alec held the saddle over my back but it didn’t touch me. Was this all they wanted? A bird tweeting distracted me, and in that moment, things happened. Alec dropped the saddle on my back and then I felt a great pressure around my belly. It reminded me of that thing that got me onto the boat after I swam out from the island. I reared high to escape the pressure, not caring that Henry was right beside me, working away on the saddle. He jumped away at last as I came down. I went up again, but the saddle did not come off. I had to get rid of this thing! I bolted down the field, pitching and bucking as I ran. It stuck onto me like a burr. This wouldn’t do! I put my head down and put in my biggest bucks that I could. It didn’t move. I tried again, rearing as high as I could go. I lost my balance and fell over backwards. I heard a crack from the saddle and scrambled up. The thing was still on me! I galloped again around the field, though not as hard as the first time. 

 

Alec whistled at me to come to him. I did stop for a moment, but feeling the weight on my back and belly again, ran away again, kicking and bucking. Finally I tired, and stood still. The boy walked to me, talking softly. He offered me a sugar cube, which I considered not eating for a second. Then I changed my mind, and lipped it up. He grabbed me by the halter, and asked me to walk. I did, giving little bunny hops now and then. After a while, I stopped doing that too. I guess it wasn’t so bad. 

 

Alec stood next to me and patted me. Henry came up alongside as well, and I looked at him. Suddenly I felt a bigger weight on my back and I gave an enormous buck and flung whatever it was off me. I was startled to see the boy flat on his back. Did I knock him over? I went to him and poked him with my nose. He slowly got up, Henry supporting him. He patted me again, and went to my side. This time he stroked my neck and back all over. Henry talked to me too, and slowly picked up the boy so he went on my back. I knew it was Alec, but it was still too strange and I reared. I landed and bolted. Alec grabbed my mane, just like he had on the island. I fled blindly at first, but then suddenly realized it was only Alec on my back. Right, of course. I let him steer me. He allowed me to run around some more, before pulling me up beside Henry. I did feel better, albeit a little tired from all the excitement. 

 

Henry patted me and spoke kindly to me. He held something in his hands...a different kind of halter? Alec stayed on my back and before I knew it, Henry had put something on my head. It had straps on my nose, in front and behind my ears, under my chin and cheeks and, worst of all, a cold hard thing in my mouth. I shook my head and tried to spit it out. I moved my tongue and tried to spit it out. No go. Soon, the cold thing warmed up and although it felt strange, it wasn’t too bad. I remembered wearing something similar when I was in the desert so it was actually okay. My master had always ridden me bareback so of course I didn’t know what a saddle was, but a bridle, I was familiar with. The boy steered me around, and I remembered my very early lessons, and soon caught on to what he wanted. Alec finally jumped off my back and gave me more sugar and a hug. He led me back to the barn where he took off the tack and gave me a good grooming and feed. 


	13. Night Ride

Every day the boy practiced with me in the bridle and saddle. I soon grew used to them, and now even looked forward to them being put on, for I found the boy was far more balanced with the tack. We became even more in tune with each other, and I was pleased. Occasionally, he still did ride me without tack, just for fun.

 

Napoleon and I became great friends. I missed him when he went to work, and he whinnied after me if I was working in the field and Tony had him in the barn. I am sure we made an odd pair, a chunky old white-grey gelding and a coal black stallion, but neither of us minded. I sometimes wished for a mare or two, but as long as I had Alec and Napoleon, I was happy enough. 

 

One night, I pricked my ears as I chewed my hay. It was quite late, but the moon shone brightly. A truck pulled up near the barn, with a trailer behind, similar to the one I had ridden in to come here. A new horse? I listened, but decided it was empty. Two people entered the barn quietly, and didn’t turn the light on. Being a horse, I could see and smell them very well...it was only Alec and Henry. But what was going on? I neighed at them. Napoleon, who had been sleeping, woke up and whinnied too. Both Alec and Henry shushed us, and we were quite puzzled. I had a light blanket tossed on me, and Alec led me out of my stall. Where are we going? I danced around, making my hooves clatter on the floor. The boy led me outside to the truck, and Henry shut the door. Napoleon promptly screamed loud and long. I answered him. We were both jittery and confused. The humans paused and conferred. After a minute, Henry went back into the barn and led out Napoleon. I was pleased to see the grey gelding, and called softly to him. The boy asked me to walk into the trailer. I thought a second, then trusted him and hopped on. Henry put Napoleon next to me and tied us both. The trailer door shut behind us, and we were ready. 

 

The trailer moved carefully, and we braced our feet. It wasn’t a terribly long ride. We finally stopped again, and the door opened. I was excited as Alec popped in between us. “Easy, Black,” he said, and let me out of the trailer. I pranced until Henry let Napoleon down too. I turned my head this way and that. Why are we here? Alec walked me around to get the stiffness out of my legs. Henry did the same with Napoleon, until he was interrupted by a man he seemed to know. The man had a high pitched voice, but was friendly. He looked at Napoleon first, since being grey, he stood out in the moonlight. When Alec laughed at something he said, he turned in my direction. I was harder to see, but the man gasped in awe of me. I let him approach and watched him curiously. Suddenly bored, I pawed my hoof. 

 

Things started happening then. Alec held me while Henry saddled me. He was in hurry and yanked my girth up too quickly. I let him know by giving a bit of a rear. The other man helped Alec put my bridle on. I didn’t want the strange man near me at first, but soon decided he knew his stuff too. Henry boosted the boy on my back, and I pranced uneasily. I don’t know what we’re doing! Henry grabbed my reins and led me to another area that had rails on either side. I couldn’t see the end of the narrow grassless field. What was this? 

 

Something told me it would be wonderful to gallop here. The footing felt  _ right _ to my dancing hooves. The boy held me in to a walk. We walked until it curved, and he turned me back around. I understood enough of Alec’s talk to find out this place was called a track. What strange names humans had for things! Alec took off his sweater, and I jigged in place. We  _ were _ going to run!! Let’s go! The boy managed to hold me for one second longer then let me go. Yes! I reared in excitement, and when I came down I bolted down the track. Faster and faster I went! I had not had a truly good run since the island...my paddock was far too small. I could feel the reins tight and the bit bite into my tongue as the boy tried to get me to slow down. No way! I fought against the tight hold he had. Finally, in a straight part of the track, I won the battle. I managed to seize the bit in my teeth and ripped the reins out of Alec’s hands. I was free! I surged forward even faster, my long strides pounding the ground. I felt the boy hang on to my mane, struggling for balance. It was true that I hadn’t run so fast with him before, even on the island. I couldn’t help it. I  _ must _ run! I saw Henry and the other man flash by me, and I kept going. I galloped around again, and my speed finally started to burn out a little. Alec let one hand go off my mane and patted me on the neck. I whipped by the two men again, but all through that next circuit, I slowed down. I had spent my wild gallop that I so needed. I ran by the men one more time, and I was pretty much done. Alec managed to sit up and use the reins to cue me to stop altogether.

 

I was happy enough to oblige this time. My black hide had turned white with foam, and my sides were heaving. But it had been so worth it. I could feel the boy’s exhaustion. I walked quietly toward the two men, who now ran to me. Henry was at Alec’s side helping him off, while the other one held my reins. Alec insisted on leading me to where Napoleon was tied. He wrapped his hands first...I could smell the blood on them… and let Henry tie me next to Napoleon. My blanket was tossed on me so I didn’t get a chill. Alec sat down on the ground and talked to the men for a while. After he got his breath back, he untied me and walked me until I was cool and breathing normally. I was loaded onto the trailer again, with Napoleon beside me. 

 

Soon we arrived back at the barn. We horses were taken back to our stalls and given fresh hay and water. I was given an extra careful grooming to get the dried sweat off me. The humans finally left us alone to sleep the last few hours before dawn. 


	14. Cyclone and Sun Raider

Two nights after this, Napoleon and I were trailered again to the track. I was happy...I’d get to gallop again! The only thing I couldn’t understand is why it had to be at night. But I did not worry about that. As long as I got to run, I was happy. After the last time, the field felt far too small for my liking. 

 

I was quickly tacked up and mounted, and I danced for joy all over the place. Let me go! Alec steered me onto the track, and made me walk a little. Finally, the pressure on my mouth was released and I exploded into motion. Faster and faster I went until I was a black streak in the black night. I ran so fast that I couldn’t hear anything my rider said, nor did I care. My heart pounded in my chest as I reached out long legs to dig into the track. We had done a circuit when I pricked my ears. A grey shadow appeared, but I recognized Napoleon trying to gallop alongside me. I passed him in a flash, for the fella was old and unfit. But I slowed up immediately. I was going far too fast to break too suddenly, but I dropped back down to a canter and spun around to meet Napoleon. I picked up a slow gallop back and went to him. I stopped and touched noses with the grey gelding. Good heavens! He was wheezing with the effort of his galloping! I snorted in amusement. Napoleon imagined himself a much younger version of himself and held his head high and shook his mane. He huffed back at me, and turned around and lumbered into a trot to the opening of the track. If I could have smiled like a human, I would have. Three jumps and I was beside him! I nipped him playfully, but Napoleon acted like a wise old fella who had no time to play. Oh yeah? What are you doing out here then? 

 

We trotted back to Henry and Jake...the grey gelding took three steps to my every one, I noted in amusement...and the boy let me take charge. By the time we got back to the men, old Napoleon was exhausted, but very pleased with himself. Alec jumped off and they all laughed at the silly old boy, but treated him kindly. Henry tossed my cooler on me, and Jake put another one on Napoleon. We were both walked until cool. I snorted again in my horsey smile as I saw Napoleon trying to imitate me. He even tried to rear, but the old legs weren’t that strong anymore. I did wonder what he once looked like as a young iron grey. I think I’d have liked to have known him then. 

 

Many suns rose and fell, and Alec and I worked hard. I went to the track often to run, but I also liked my lazy days swishing my tail in the sun. Napoleon went with me for our night runs, but he didn’t join me again on the track. I guess once was enough for him. 

 

One day, a man came to see Alec and Henry when I was out in the paddock grazing. Alec sat on the fence and whistled for me. I came running down to see him, but when I saw the man, I was immediately nervous, and turned and trotted back to other side. Again Alec called, and I returned again, keeping my eye on this new man. The boy grabbed my halter and I had a good look at the fellow. I sniffed as he talked, and then I remembered. He was the same one I had heard when I was taken off the boat to come to this place. I just had never seen him before because of course I had the sweater over my eyes. But I remembered he had sounded friendly then, and I liked him now. I whuffed quietly as the three of them talked. They started to get excited about something, but I had no idea what about. I was just happy to stand next to the boy. I started to get bored with all the talk and soon tuned out. Finally the man left and I was able to graze in peace.


	15. The Mystery Horse

The next night, we were on our way to the track again. I was eager to let loose again, and when Alec took me off the trailer, I pranced excitedly. The man from yesterday came again, and I learned his name was Joe. Joe had brought a friend too, a serious sounding man. His name apparently was Jim. They both looked at me as I bubbled around, but I calmed once Henry brought Napoleon alongside me. 

 

They tacked me up quickly, and Alec got on, but I was already upset about everyone watching me. They were all excited and nervous, which ramped me up. The new man Jim tried to help, but I bared my teeth and tried to bite him. Henry got him out of the way of my teeth. Too bad for him. Someone moved too quickly for my liking, and I rose up high on my hind legs, slashing my front hooves in the air. I felt soft flesh under one hoof, and Alec jerked me to one side. I landed again, and smelled blood. I looked and saw Henry bleeding from his arm. I had gotten him! I wheeled, and rose in the air again. Again, the boy turned me so I had to land, and he asked me to go forward onto the track. I was still nervous with all the people watching, but I switched my focus to the track. I was going to run!

 

I pranced on the spot, unsure at first. The men all leaned on the rail, watching my every move. The boy sat me quietly, and I felt his fingers in my mane. He gave no cue, but I knew he was ready. I bolted from an almost standstill, and gladly reached my legs farther and farther so I went so fast. I felt so good...I needed to run off the stress and nerves. I went faster than I had ever gone before. Once again, I was a wild stallion of the desert, my herd streaming behind me. I feared no man or beast...none would ever catch me! I ran long and hard. The boy had his hands wrapped my thick mane and I gave no thought to him. I just ran and ran and ran. At last I started to tire. My ears flicked back to the boy. His weight was heavier than usual and he no longer tried to guide me. I was puzzled. What happened to him? I slowed further. I came down the track close to where the men on the rail were standing. I had no idea how many times I passed them, but they were running onto the track, trying to block my way. I dropped down to a trot, not wanting to run someone over. Henry ran to me and grabbed my reins. I propped and tried to rear but he prevented me. The boy was very still on my back. I thought he was sleeping, but that was strange. Jake and Jim tried to come near me, but I warned them away with a good kick. Henry kept calling the boy’s name, but he didn’t stir. I wouldn’t let the other men near me, but the boy seemed stuck. 

 

Finally Henry took a knife from his pocket and sawed at my mane where Alec had it wrapped in his hands. He caught Alec as he fell from me and passed him off to the men. He then led me away, untacked me, tossed my cooler on, and tied me next to Napoleon. He checked on the boy, but saw the men taking care of him, and came back to load us horses back on the trailer. I was a bit worried, for the boy was not moving. Finally, I pricked my ears...I could hear him talking. He was alright! He shakily walked by my trailer window and I poked my nose out catch his scent. He calmly called to me and he seemed fine. I guess I somehow ran so fast I sucked the air out of his lungs. I pawed and Napoleon looked at me curiously. I felt proud that I was able to do such a thing, but at the same time, I didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. 

 

We didn’t go back to the track. I worried because I thought it was because our incident the last time, but the boy didn’t seem upset at me. He rode me every day, and we galloped as best we could in the paddock. He also took extra care about my feeding and grooming, and my coat shone like silk. He worked me twice a day, and I felt very fit. Henry also pitched in taking care of me, and I learned to trust him as well. Of course I still enjoyed my free time with Napoleon, but I sensed that Henry and Alec were waiting for something. Something exciting that had to do with me, but what it was, I didn’t know. I knew if I waited long enough though, I’d find out. 


	16. Preparation

A few weeks later, Alec and Henry were over the top excited about something. They acted like young colts. I didn’t see what the fuss was about. Life went on as usual, although I knew things were becoming very serious. 

 

One day it finally happened. I knew something was up because while Alec was at school, Henry came to the barn and groomed me, again. He sat and polished all my tack carefully. He got out a box and put it all in there, along with some of my food and other items. I watched with interest from my stall. Eventually Jim came into the barn. What was he doing here? Joe was not far behind. Something was definitely up. I heard the sound of a horse trailer outside. Were we going back to the track finally? But I was puzzled...all our workouts had been at night. Jim produced a black blanket and Alec proudly buckled it on me. It was nice looking. Then he bent down and carefully put wraps on my legs. What was going on? The track was just a few minutes away and I never needed them for such a short trip. My world was being tossed upside down. 

 

Alec led me outside, and I was startled to see all the people. I reared a little, more in confusion than in defiance. The boy patted me on the shoulder and spoke kindly to me. He led me in a little circle to calm me down, and when I stood still a man with a box thing pointed it at me and the box thing made clicking sounds. Henry and Alec’s father also stood with me, smiling at the box thing. 

 

Finally they had finished with the nonsense. Alec led me to the trailer and asked me to get on. I reared, for something was wrong! No! Napoleon isn’t here! I wheeled around and almost knocked the boy over. They tried to tell me I must go on the trailer by myself. I planted my feet and refused. No matter what they did, I did not step foot on that trailer. At last I heard something. I pricked my ears forward and looked down the street. I could hear the clip-clop of Napoleon’s shoes and the lilting tones of Tony’s voice. Henry took off at a dead run. Soon I heard the sound of Napoleon’s shoes still for a minute, then speed up to a fast trot. I finally saw him coming to me at his biggest trot, which for him, still wasn’t very big. I whinnied to the old fellow and he came tearing down to me. He shoved his nose in my face, and I was very glad to see him. The humans conferred for a few minutes, and soon enough Tony stripped off Napoleon’s harness. He was coming with me! We horses nickered to each other in happiness. Tony put Napoleon up on the trailer, and I very meekly followed with no qualms at all. Whatever adventure we were on, we were in it together! 


	17. Chicago

We had a long ride in the trailer, but we both had hay nets in the trailer, so we munched away happily as we rode along. When the trailer stopped at last, both Napoleon and I pricked our ears. It was very noisy. I could hear blasting noises and rattling, men shouting and great banging. I pawed nervously, and even Napoleon looked about in confusion. I poked my nose out the window and could smell smoke and a lot of people and a mishmash of other things. I could see a bunch of boxes on wheels on a long silver track. I had been expecting to find myself on a shipyard once again, but I had no clue what this was. I pulled my head back in when I felt the trailer move slowly backwards. We seemed to be going closer to one of the boxes. Now the trailer bumped against it lightly, and Alec and Henry jumped out of the truck. I could hear them behind the trailer but couldn’t see what they were doing. Finally the trailer door opened and Alec walked between us. I bumped him and he smiled and patted my nose. Not to be outdone, Napoleon bumped him too, and the boy laughed, but petted him as well. 

 

Now Alec untied me and backed me out of the trailer. I expected to be outside again, but found myself inside a small barn like area. I only had time for a quick look before Alec moved me to a stall on one side of the place. I had an idea we were  _ inside  _ the box I had seen but I wasn’t sure. Napoleon stomped a bit when he couldn’t see me, but otherwise he was calm. Henry left for a few moments, but soon came back with a bale of straw. He spread it in front of my stall, and then brought Napoleon out of the trailer and tied him to my stall. Apparently he wasn’t supposed to come with me, which is why there was only one stall for me. I was glad he was there. We heard a sound similar to a boat whistle, which made us both prick our ears. 

 

The box started moving, and it was a very different motion than I had ever felt before. It was similar to the trailer, but smoother, and had different noises. I could hear a  _ chug-chug-chug _ sound beneath my feet. We moved on and on and on. Day melted into night, and still we moved on. Napoleon fell asleep on his feet, but I couldn’t sleep. Alec must have had the same problem and he got up off his cot on the other end of the box and we had a nice visit. Soon he was yawning and went back to sleep. I managed to rest a little too. 

 

In the morning we were still moving. I didn’t really mind the motion, but I much preferred to the rolling motion of a ship to this more rattley mode of transportation. At last the box started to slow, and Alec threw my blanket on me. The box stopped moving, and although I was relieved about that, I was also nervous. What was going to happen next? Henry opened the door, and I was assaulted by the crash of noise from outside. It sounded very much like the place we had left, but more noisey. I snorted in worry, but heard a nicker. I saw Napoleon poke me and I settled a little. I heard the booming voice of Jim and now a trailer backed up to the open door. I saw in a minute what was wanted, and I walked calmly into the trailer with Alec. Napoleon followed behind and soon we were once again moving. 

 

The trailer slowed again in a little while, and I poked my nose out the window. I saw huge structures, but saw a track beyond them. Was I going to run on that? I also saw many many stables, some of which had horses in them. We pulled up to a stable row that had no horses and stopped. Alec and Henry unloaded us and put us in very spacious stalls. Jim went away to see about something while the other two unpacked everything they brought, and organized it neatly. I was glad to see my saddle was one of the items they had, for it meant I would be ridden! Perhaps I would gallop along on that track I had seen. I hadn’t had a good run in quite a while, and was burning to do so. Why we had to travel all this way to do that, I don’t know. As long as I got to get in a good gallop, I’d be happy. 

 

I heard the sound of many voices. Both Napoleon and I pricked our ears to see what was going on. A crowd of men came and stood around my stall and looked at me. I looked back at them in curiosity. Henry kept them from coming to close to me, which was probably a good thing. I was still leery of strangers, and would have given one of them a good bite had any of them tried to pet me. Soon enough, Henry shooed them all away and left us horses to rest after our long day of travel. 

 

I had a good night’s sleep in my roomy stall, as it was quiet. I’d slept next to Napoleon for so long now I never minded when he snorted and snored a bit. Early in the morning though, the noise started up again. It was a different noise from the one I had heard when I came in the box on wheels...this noise seemed supercharged with energy. I was given a small feed in the morning, and brushed until I thought the boy’s arm was going to fall off. He also polished my hooves and made sure my mane and tail had no tangles. Henry went over my tack carefully. Something special was going to happen today! The crowds started forming early as well. I could hear countless people passing by, far more than I had ever seen or heard. 


	18. The Match Race

The noise rose to spectacular levels as the morning wore on. It was getting on my nerves. Alec had gone briefly, but he came back wearing new clothes. I looked at him...he had a green shirt on that looked silky looking. He wore white riding pants, and his boots were polished to a shine. He patted me as Henry walked to my stall. “I’ll be back,” he said, and left the barn. I whickered after him, but Henry petted me too, and I knew I was safe with the old man too. Besides, Napoleon was there anyway, so I knew that whatever happened, I wasn’t facing it alone. 

 

Henry took me out of my stall and cross-tied me in the aisle. He soon had my bridle on, and carefully put my brand new black cooler on top. I pricked my ears at the crowd that kept going by, but there were uniformed men standing outside the barn preventing people from coming in. Alec came back and we got ready to go. 

 

I had never seen or heard so many people before. Only Henry leading Napoleon beside me prevented me from bolting. I looked around wildly, and and decided I wouldn’t even know  _ where _ to go even if I could. Alec murmured to me as we walked, and that helped a lot. We approached a paddock of sorts and I could see two horses being led there already. I snorted and focused on them. The chestnut had a bright red blanket on. The other horse was grey, and he wore a white blanket. Suddenly I caught their scents and reared up. They were stallions! The anger and rage coursed through me. If they want a fight...I’m ready! Nothing can stand in my way! The boy made me walk far behind the two stallions, and I pranced with anticipation. 

 

I spooked as a loud voice carried through the air, “Riders up!” I couldn’t see where the voice was coming from but Alec was calm. Henry stopped Napoleon and tore off my blanket and draped it over his his shoulder. He had carried my saddle with me and had a little difficulty getting it on, as I wasn’t in the mood to stand still. Let me at those stallions! Napoleon whickered, which drew my attention to him, and in that moment, Henry boosted the boy on my back. 

 

I saw the track suddenly and I got really excited. I was torn between wanting to run and fighting the stallions. I wanted to gallop so badly, but if I didn’t deal with other horses, they would think I was  _ running away _ from them. That would never do. At last I was guided to the gate of the track and Henry had to hold Napoleon back. The old grey horse whinnied after me, clearly wanting to come. I snorted back at him before turning my attention on what was happening. 

 

I trotted down the track under a tight hold from Alec. As the masses of people saw me, they shouted and pointed. The noise was incredible. I looked up and saw the starting gate. Henry had trained me to use one during our night rides. It certainly looked different during the day! I wheeled and spooked, but the boy’s voice came to me amid the noise of the crowd. I permitted myself to be steered near to the the gate, but then that meant I was also near the other stallions. I bared my teeth and screamed a challenge to them. The grey stallion immediately moved away from me...he did not want to fight me. But the flame coloured chestnut did! He stood his ground and did not budge when I approached, although his rider was trying desperately to get him to move. 

 

Again I screamed and reared, striking at the other stallion. The chestnut rose as well, slashing his hooves at me. We knocked each other off balance and our riders brought us down and made us move away from each other. I was still angry at the stallion, but I moved closer to the starting gate. Thinking that I was conceding to him the chestnut attacked me again. Once more I swung around and tried to bite him. I felt a pain go through one of my front legs but I managed a savage strike on his side. I screamed at him and the chestnut suddenly seemed to realize he’d bitten off more than he could chew. He started to back away nervously. Now our riders pulled us apart again, and this time, a man on the ground grabbed the chestnut’s reins. 

 

I pranced and snorted. To be fighting again felt good. A man gingerly took my reins and led me into the gate, where I stood, ready to run. I felt Alec lean down to look at my leg. It was bleeding, but I didn’t care. Nothing would stop me from running. Alec apparently decided that I was too injured to run, and was starting to climb off me when the gates snapped opened. I lost my head and reared. Then I bolted out of the of the gate in hot pursuit of the other two horses galloping ahead. 

 

Alec was off balance but I didn’t care. I  **needed** to run! And I also needed to catch up to those horses ahead. The boy sawed on my reins trying to get me to stop, but I ignored him for once. He finally got himself balanced again, and that made me run even faster. My hooves thundered on the track...I had never had such perfect footing before. I tossed my head trying to get free of his grip. At last, I won the battle and ripped the reins away from him. I could feel him scrabble to get them back, but he at least had given up trying to stop me. Good, because  **nothing** was going to stop me today! My head dropped lower as I stretched myself to be even more streamlined. The boy hovered over my withers and encouraged me with his hands. I’m sure he was trying to talk to me but if he said anything at all, the wind whipped it away. I could see the stallions rounding the first turn of the track and gauged their distance. They were a pretty long way, but I was sure I could catch them. 

 

I turned on another notch of speed and was satisfied that in the straight part of the track, they did seem closer. Their outlines were long and flat, red and grey tails streaming behind them. The crowds were roaring, but I had long since ignored the noise. There was only three sounds that mattered...my own heartbeat, the thunder of my hooves, and my deep snorting breaths as I reached forward ever more. 

 

We reached the far turn and the distance between the stallions and I were lessening! I was running them down! I was so determined to catch them. As of yet they didn’t know that I was there, but soon I would make myself known! I was the wild desert stallion once again. I was right on their tails and felt the boy steer me wide. I saw the chestnut and the grey both trying to beat the other in speed, and at last the grey gave up. He had met his match and was tiring. I whipped by the grey and could hear his exhausted pounding breaths. I paid no more attention to him as I flew by him. There was still the flaming chestnut ahead.

 

Stride after stride I came galloping to him. At last we were side by side, matching strides. I pinned my ears, ready to prop and attack him.  **SMACK!** The boy swatted me hard on the neck. He had never hit me before and I was surprised. I hesitated, eying my enemy. Then I turned on my speed...the last of it...and surged by the chestnut and in front. Now there was nothing ahead of me but empty track. Glorying in my victory, all challengers defeated, I ran on ahead to where the finish line would be. My leg was starting to really hurt me, so I allowed the boy to start pulling me up.I could hear the crowd yelling and screaming but I strained to hear one particular voice as Alec made me slow back to a canter, then a trot. Then it came to me...the high shrill call of Napoleon. 

 

As soon as I stopped, Alec jumped off me and wiped a cloth out of his pocket. He wrapped my leg in the cloth, but my blood soaked through quickly. I panted for breath...that had been some gallop. I was tired, for I had strained myself to the utmost, but I knew that I had won. 

 

A truck rattled onto the track beside me, and startled me. I reared in fright, but came down as Henry leaped of it. Another man who smelled like medicinal things hurried to me as well. I knew he would probably help my leg so I stood as still as I could while he took the temporary bandage off and looked at my leg. 

 

The noise finally died down as the man looked at me. I could feel thousands of eyes on me. I did hope whatever the chestnut stallion had done to my leg wasn’t too serious. I’d been injured before, but legs were not a thing to be flippant about. I need all four of my legs to be functional for me to survive. At last, the man finished washing down my leg and wrapped it in a good bandage. His attitude said that it wasn’t too serious, and I was relieved. 

 

Henry put Alec back on my back and again the noise started up again, somehow even worse than before. I danced around nervously, but the boy patted my neck and Henry was at my side. I was lead off the track and into an open area. Some people tried to run to me, but I reared high and this effectively scared them off. I snorted in amusement, but Henry only took hold of me more. At last I was told to stand still. I did. I turned my head around curiously at all the people. I knew I was handsome...my black coat shone with the sun and sweat. I was in top shape and my muscles rippled as I moved. There were so many people with those funny box like things and snapping sounds. Bright lights flashed over and over again as they pointed them at me. I didn’t mind them. I was too tired to really make a fuss about it, and anyways, they didn’t come close to me. 

 

Several men came close carrying a long stream of flowers. They gently settled them on my neck and I breathed in the sweet scent of the red flowers. I liked them, and I could feel the boy’s pride at having them. I suddenly turned my head as I caught a scent in the air. Yes, it was Alec’s father! The boy’s father fought through the crowd to be able to walk up to me. He shouted happily to Alec, who answered him. Now my head swiveled in another direction...there was another familiar scent, a female this time. His mother, of course. She laughed as she made her way to us again, and actually became brave enough to pat me on the nose. I huffed softly at her. 

 

Alec jumped off me and Henry held me as the boy accepted something bright and shiny from an important looking man. I started to fidgit as more snapping sounds came to me and the hubbub of the crowd came over me. I whinnied suddenly, startling several people. I ignored them, for I heard something I very much wanted to hear. At last the crowd parted and Jim appeared, leading the old grey Napoleon, who was nickering for all his was worth when he saw me. We touched noses as more men came to congratulate Alec and me for my victory. 

 

Finally all the nonsense was done. I had my cooler thrown on me again, and I was led away to my stall, Napoleon at my side. Once I had my bath, I settled into my stall and dug into my oats.

 

I didn’t know what would happen from here. I had come such a long way from the sandy desert in which I was born. But I knew several things. One, I would always be wild at heart. No one could take that away from me. Two, I had found Alec, whom I knew would never leave me, but we two shared a bond that would never be broken. I had also found friends in Henry and Napoleon.

 

I looked out my door once again, and let my ringing call sound again and listened to the echoes of my voice. I turned back again and didn’t worry about the future as I settled to my hay. 


End file.
